leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Naps
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Naps | jname=ナップス | tmname=Naps | slogan=no | image=Spy Naps.png | size=140px | caption=Naps | age=no | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Orre | relatives=Lovrina (sister) | trainer=yes | trainerclass= / | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Cipher | teamrank= | brain=no | partner=no | partnername= | anime=no | epnum= | epname= | }} Naps (Japanese: ナップス Naps) is a from Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. He is the first Cipher Peon the fights in XD. He is the brother of Lovrina, a . In the games Naps's first appearance is at the Pokémon HQ Lab, where he, together with two other Cipher Peons, attempts to kidnap Professor Krane. With Krane's guidance, the player snags Naps's . Naps and the other two Peons then escape in a truck with Krane, bound for the Cipher Lab. In this battle, his is rather than Cipher Peon, due to his affiliation with Cipher being unknown at this point. He is one of the few Trainers in Orre to ever fight in a Single Battle. The next time the player runs into Naps is at Cipher Lab, where Professor Krane is trying to convince him to leave Cipher. The player battles him in order to save Krane. After that, he tells Krane that he is still loyal to Cipher no matter what Krane says to him, and runs off, never to be seen again. Pokémon First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Naps Headshot.png |prize= 165 |class=Spy |name=Naps |game=XD |location=Pokémon HQ Lab |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Naps Headshot.png |prize= 720 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Naps |game=XD |location=Cipher Lab |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Quotes ;Pokémon HQ Lab * To Professor Krane :"Fufufu… I'm taking you to your new lab, Professor." :"Move it; we don't have any time. If you don't want to get hurt, hustle yourself into the car." * Before battle :"Huh? What is it, punk? You're going to play and try to stop us? I don't show mercy to anyone, not even kids." * Being defeated, upon snagging Teddiursa :"What was that? My Shadow Pokémon! Was that… Was it a snag?" * After being defeated :"Kid! What is that machine on your arm?!" :"That's big news! Come on, move! I need to report this to headquarters, like now!" ;Cipher Lab * Talking with Lovrina and Professor Krane :"Yes'm! Sister Lovrina!" :"You can't be serious. Listen to the man already! He's been saying all along that he won't help our Shadow Pokémon plan…" :"Being off by just a little tiny bit is enough to make it drop a ship? And would you look at the uproar…" :"You put a lid on it! When it comes right down to it, it's so all your fault. Come on, help us with XD001!" * Before battle :"…" :"…Prof. Krane. I understand what's you're trying to say, but I can't help you." :"Whoa?! You… Aren't you that kid I saw at the Pokémon HQ Lab that time?" :"Are you trying to tell me that you came here by your lonesome to rescue Prof. Krane?" :"It's too bad, I'm still a member of Cipher. I can't very well let you folks go now, can I?" :"As for you… You snagged my from me that time! I'll give you this. You've got guts to come here alone. But I'll fix you good so you'll never get out again!" * Being defeated :"You're good, punk…" * After being defeated :"Prof. Krane, you folks don't have the foggiest notion about how big and scary Cipher is. It's not smart to resist. You can go on about the poor abused Pokémon and all, but you should think about your own selves. That's my advice." Trivia * When battling Naps's Teddiursa at the Pokémon HQ Lab, the player is given no choice other than tossing a Poké Ball, which will always succeed. Normally, the chance of catching a full-health Teddiursa with a regular is only 15.6%. If the player deposits or tosses all their Poké Balls prior to the battle, an extra one will be placed in the player's inventory. * Unlike most Trainers within Pokémon XD, Naps is aware of the snagging of his Shadow Teddiursa by Michael. Another Trainer who is aware that his Shadow Pokémon was snagged is Greevil, who will notice how the player snags his Shadow Lugia. This is due to these two snags being required for the plot to advance. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Bodri |de=Feit |it=Sonny |es=Nano }} Spy |bordercolor= |fr=Espion |de=Spion |it=Spia |es=Espía }} Category:XD characters Category:Trainers with unique classes de:Feit fr:Bodri it:Sonny ja:ナップス